theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Kollector
YOU GREEDY DIRTBAG! History Kollector was a greedy mofo ever since he was an Machop, he would often go to Pokemarts and steal whatever was there, however tho since Kollector had anorexia, he was not as strong and could be easily defeated by an adult, and could never really steal stuff. However, Kollector would soon train night and day to be one day powerful enough to steal and collect all he ever wanted, which was everything that exists. Kollector then finally evolved into a Machamp, a skinny but still quite powerful Machamp. Kollector first went to the Black Market and assasinated several criminals there, stealing their weapons, then went to an bog and assasinated a witch that lived there, stealing their potions and magic books. With his new weapons and powers, Kollector was a powerful Machamp, not exactly on the strenght aspect, but in everything else. he was eventually caught by Tiff. Appeareance Kollector has an slender but toned built, he also has 6 arms instead of an regular Machamp who just has four, however he uses his 2 extra arms just to carry his backpack. He wears an outfit to show his wealth, and he still has the champion belts that Machamps have, although is has different details, such as it having colorful gems around it. Powers, Abilities, Skills Despite being skinnier than regular Machamps, Kollector is still quite strong, able to overpower an regular human easy with his brute force and fighting skills. Kollector is also way more quick and agile than any Machamp could ever be, this allows him to speedblitz opponents easily, and slice them up with his knives, and also strike them with his mace. Kollectors backpack can store an unlimited amount of things(Like the normal bags in Pokemon), this is really useful in case Tiff needs something, or Kollector needs something in battle. Kollector also knows how to use almost all types of magic. Moveset 1.Thief 2.Slash 3.Close Combat 4.Knock Off Type: Fighting/Dark Ability: Unburden Nature: Greedy Weaknesses Kollector is very greedy, and only cares about profit and tribute, so if allies are endangered, he will probably wait until they are dead so he can steal their stuff and body parts. Kollector might be quite strong, but he is not as strong or durable as regular Machamps at all, and could be overpowered. Relantionships Tiff - Kollector is loyal to Tiff, and obeys her commands, however this only seems to be the case so he can slaughter enemies in battle and steal their stuff, so he does not really care for her. Namesake Kollector is named and based on the Mortal Kombat character, Kollector. Trivia * CAUSE BABY TONIIIITE, THE KOLLECTOR TRYNA STEAL UR STUFF AGAIN! * Kollector had a brother, however he died from Polio. * Kollector is the only Pokemon Tiff really named after a Mortal Kombat Character, as Liu and Geras got renamed. * Hes dangerous, super bad, better watch out he will take ur cash(and body parts). Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Tiffs Teams